


<h1> nascent </h1>

by checkmat3y



Series: Tyrell and Elliot are Mates [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Imprinting, M/M, Omega Verse, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat3y/pseuds/checkmat3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The smug smile on Tyrell’s face was something he anticipated. 'I had you followed.' That was not .</p><p>Elliot didn’t feel so good. His eyes widened further, and he quickly reached out to grab the small table in his living room to steady himself. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	<h1> nascent </h1>

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read quandary first. You can find it in my list of works.
> 
> I forgot if Flipper was a boy or girl. Once someone tells me, I will fix it.

Weeks. It had been weeks since the imprinting had happened.

 

There was no strong pull to go to his mate, to submit, to rollover, or to let Tyrell claim him. This was just something parents told children.

 

A fairytale. That’s all it was to Elliot. All he could ever imagine

 

Or in his case, a nightmare. Lately, his whole life had felt like a walking nightmare. And this wasn’t including to his current mental health issues: paranoia, depression, anxiety—was he missing something?

 

Then Mr. Robot showed up. Mr. Robot planned this exciting digital revolution. He claimed it would change the world. It would give people a chance to start over. This started with the deletion of all of E Corp's debt and alpha/beta/omega records.

 

E Corp owned and created the national class management system, a nationwide database of class assignments given to each person over the age of eighteen. E Corp had either bought out or destroyed any competition with patent infringing lawsuits. This database and software was an easy sell to the government considering anything similar be infringing on E Corp’s patent the government had granted them.

 

Since most employers could not afford urine or blood testing, companies would pay a price to receive a class record of a potential employee. It was not something you put on a resume.

 

Many companies, such as E Corp, go above and beyond to assign classes to their employees. And with today’s use of technology, Elliot found it easy enough to change his class and fool the system. Especially with his illegal beta pills, which masked his scent.

 

At first, he was completely on board with destroying everyone’s records. In today’s society, alphas, omegas, and betas were not all treated equal. (Separate _but equal_. America seemed to be fond of this statement.) This was the norm in today’s society.

 

In college, Omegas had separate dorms and omega-specific health classes. Alphas and betas received the same. Although each class could attain whatever degree they wanted, most omegas found themselves struggling. An omega with a Masters in Biology, still found themselves working as a high school teacher or lab technician instead of a hydrologist or biochemist position.

 

This would be an easy attainable job for alphas and betas. Some alphas would even receive job offers they were never qualified for. They would struggle at work from these expectations and would eventually be let go.

 

Elliot believed Betas had the easiest existence. This was why he chose to disguise himself as a beta, and it was the only reason he received his current job. Angela, his childhood omega friend, worked as an executive assistant there. Even though this had the word executive in it, it had no power. Ollie, an alpha, had the same job as him, but he had higher expectations.

 

No one expected Elliot to heavily socialize with coworkers, outshine Ollie, or suddenly get promoted.

 

This is why he never expected this whole “Tyrell incident” to happen. Tyrell was an executive. They usually didn’t interact with someone like Elliot, considering most were alpha men and women.

 

Weeks later, he wasn’t even really sure the imprinting happened. Elliot had become increasingly paranoid and started using even more morphine. He distracted himself momentarily with Fernando Vera to protect his friend Shayla from him and his cronies.

 

And when Mr. Robot suggested they blow up Steel Mountain -- well, his life took a real nose dive. Literally. He was pushed into the ocean and woke up in the hospital. He just wouldn’t risk the lives of others. He wanted out.

 

He tried to get past this Fsociety and Tyrell thing. Whatever it was. Elliot momentarily was able to live a normal life. For example, he attended a dinner party with Shayla at his beta boss’ house, who had an alpha husband. This should’ve surprised him, but Gideon acted more like an omega than a beta most days.

 

Attempting to socialize at the party, he found himself forgetting the imprinting even happened. That Fsociety even existed. That was all until the news came on at Gideon’s covering the Terry Colby toxic waste leak of 1993, which was the cause of his father’s leukemia and untimely his death.

 

Elliot immediately exited Gideon’s party without a word. Angela was a predictable friend. She would tell explain it was because of his father. She would cover for him [unknowingly].

 

He needed to get back to Fsociety. They had to through with the plan. There just had to be another way to execute it.

 

He took the train from Brooklyn to his place in the Bronx to grab his gear before heading out to Coney Island. He didn’t go without his backpack most places, but today was supposed to be normal. So much for that.

 

When Elliot approached the door to his apartment, he paused for a moment and glanced at Shayla’s door adjacent to his own.

 

His normal life could’ve worked out. He wondered what it would’ve been like to have normal friends and not be slowly trying to take down an evil corporation.

 

Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he turned back to his door and pulled the keys out. But before he jammed it into the door handle, Elliot noticed that the keyhole was turned on its side. It was unlocked.

 

Fuck. Had someone finally broke?

 

Maybe Angela was right about getting a better place. But the pros of living in this apartment far outweighed the cons. It was secluded, people didn’t bother him, and the landlord took. His landlord was an old Ukrainian man who used a clamshell mac, and his password was his daughter’s name. He didn’t bother with background check on most of his tenants to save money, which was why Elliot had rented the apartment under the name John Resig.

 

Elliot knew he had a choice to make

Well, not entirely. Calling the police was not usually on his list of options.

 

Ignoring his shaking hands, Elliot reached out and grabbed the handle, opening the door. Right away, he checked the kitchen. Nothing had changed. Dirty dishes in the sink, scattered soda cans on the counter, and two cabinets left open. His bed (mattress on the floor) was still unkempt. Flipper slept on his pillow quietly. Probably in his own urine. Other than that, nothing had changed.

 

His computer was the most important. Once Elliot came to his senses (following his manic episode from the imprinting), he had rebuilt his rig. It was the same.

 

Maybe he forgot to lock his door.

 

But this excuse was no longer practical the minute he heard a toilet flush. Elliot’s eyes widened as his body stiffened up in complete shock. Despite his intelligence, there was no way he could actually defend himself in a physical altercation.

 

Hoping the intruder was shorter and smaller than himself (doubtful), he watched as a familiar face exited his bathroom door in a black V-neck sweater and a casual pair of trousers.

 

Tyrell Wellick? (Mate.) He slipped both of his hands into his pants pockets and glanced around the main room of the apartment, not meeting Elliot’s gaze. He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping dog as if it was intruding into their conversation.

 

“There are better ways to achieve anonymity.” Tyrell finally said, laughing in ridicule. He was right. Elliot could pay off a landlord, create a fake persona, make a fake ID—the list was endless. But by sacrificing some amenities, he was able to attain real privacy without exerting himself.

 

Elliot continued to stare at Tyrell with wide eyes, his shaking hands resting at his side.

 

“How do you know where I live?” Elliot asked him quietly. His address wasn’t connected to his employment history. He had his paychecks direct deposited, and he had been using a fake address on his taxes for years.

 

The smug smile on Tyrell’s face was something he anticipated. “I had you followed.” That was not expected.

 

Elliot didn’t feel so good. His eyes widened further, and he quickly reached out to grab the small table in his living room to steady himself.

 

“I had you followed today _only_.” Tyrell added. “I was disappointed to find what you were hiding was something so ordinary.” Extending his hand out from his pants pocket, he pointed at the coffee table where Elliot usually found himself snorting his beloved morphine. It was completely empty of the opioid in question.

 

Well, at least now he knew that at least (some of) the men in black were not completely a fiction of his imagination. But if Tyrell didn’t know about Fsociety, or at least he didn’t think so, then at least he only found the drugs.

 

His chest tightened anxiously. Drugs were illegal. Drugs could get him fired. Morphine was a weakness one could exploit. Tyrell must have seen the panic written on Elliot’s face because he was stepping closer to Elliot, and the smug smile was quickly disappearing off his face.

 

Taking a step away from the taller man, Elliot crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to look unmoved. Tyrell was a smart man—probably smarter than most. He would see right through him. He had been the entire time. He wasn’t even completely sure Tyrell didn’t in fact know about Elliot.

 

 “Are you going to get me fired?” He asked him, keeping his voice monotone although his mind was in a state of: “What would happen to me? I don’t want to look for a new job. How would he get me fired? I can fix any drug test. But Gideon would take his word.”

 

Tyrell chuckled softly and took another step forward despite Elliot’s obvious disinterest. He kept his hands at his side but held his appearance of control. He was the one in control _here_.

 

“No. Why would I do that?” He shook his head at Elliot. “What an absurd question. I certainly expected more.”

 

His attempt to humiliate him did not go unnoticed. Feeling a slight shame at his question, he remembered Tyrell was smart. Way smarter than he thought.

 

“E Corp will be requiring all its employees, including Allsafe, to be taking a drug test in the next coming weeks.” Tyrell continued.

 

Glancing around the room, Elliot tried to focus on anything besides the executive from Evil Corp in his apartment warning him about an upcoming drug test. Flipper had opened its eyes but remained on the mattress, watching with interest.

Tyrell wouldn’t walk around carrying an illegal substance. He wouldn’t risk the headlines. Not when his career was an up-and-coming at Evil Corp. The windows were still closed in his apartments, so he didn’t throw it out. And trowing it in a trash meant that he could still get to it.

 

“So you flushed my morphine?” Elliot blurted out before he could stop himself, turning back to meet the blonde’s gaze as realized what he was doing when he arrived.

 

The smug smile returned on the man’s face. While Elliot waited for his answer, Tyrell continued to step forward until Elliot had backed himself against the wall behind him. He placed both of hands against the wall behind him, and his mouth fell open, emitting a soft audible gasp.

 

“An addiction is unbecoming of you.” Tyrell answered honestly. His hand quickly outstretched behind Elliot’s head to pluck the back of his hoodie with his fingers so that it fell down, revealing his face. Elliot’s pupils were constricted, hands felt clammy, and his head felt light. “I noticed your slow breathing almost immediately when we last conversed. I thought, at first, you were trying to calm down. I know you suffer from anxiety and depression.”

 

 As the taller man spoke, he met Elliot’s gaze with a soft and understanding expression, never letting his gaze drift. The hand that had pulled down his hoodie moved to rest on his shoulder, rubbing circles into the front of his shoulder with thumb. He was trying to seem empathetic.

 

He wanted Elliot to trust him. Or was he just trying to get him to open up about Fsociety and join him at Evil Corp? Was this all still about the job?

 

Panicky thoughts ran through his mind until he abruptly felt tightness in his chest release. Replaced with a warming sensation spreading from his chest to his legs, it was nothing like the clammy sweaty feeling he got from the drugs. This was not a temperature or a drug reaction. It was closer to what he felt that day in the conference room.

 

The overwhelming feeling of fear and confusion soon replaced this sudden ease. On the ground, Flipper stood up on the mattress and let out a long growl. It was a nice attempt, but Tyrell rolled his eyes and completely ignored it.

 

“Why do you say that?” He spoke softly and attempted to jerk his shoulder away from Tyrell’s hand. But like previously, Tyrell remained a strong hold on his shoulder and frowned disapprovingly at him

 

“Your boss, the pathetic praise-seeking beta, files employee evaluations each quarter. E Corp also has access to these. He noted your signs of depression and anxiety. Avoidance of social gatherings, decreased involvement in activities, sleep deprivation,” Tyrell replied. His voice was calm yet slightly annoyed. “And evasion of physical contact.”

 

If he knew he knew Gideon was filing these reports every quarter, he would have simply hacked-“They are done on paper, Elliot.” He quickly added, almost reading his mind.

 

All Elliot seemed to be able to do was ask questions this man had answers to.

 

The strong grip tightened on his shoulder, and he winced embarrassingly at the touch, heart rate quickening. The drug had slowed his breathing and heart rate down to a sluggish speed originally.

 

Trying to get away from his touch, he shook his head and looked away from him. “I’m just reserved. I don’t care for my coworkers, and I’m a private person.” Elliot carefully didn’t complexly lie to Tyrell, but perhaps this would excuse his symptoms. He didn’t need another reason for Tyrell to put his men on him.

 

“Though I don’t doubt these are all true, I did see your therapist’s card on the fridge when I walked in.” He shot down Elliot’s excuses and used the other hand to touch his left temple with his pointer finger. Gently tapping there, he watched with a smile as Elliot tried to meet his gaze. But Elliot found himself awkwardly blinking in a reactionary fashion.

 

“You’re more like me than you think, Elliot. I don’t discount your intelligence, but your lack of judgement is appalling.” He added before releasing his grip and stepping back from standing so close to him, shoving his hands in his pants pockets once again. Always relaxed. Always in control. That was who he was to Elliot. He would take him down three notches then bring him back up one.

 

Reaching behind himself, he instinctively pulled the hood back up and over his head. Happy to be free of the other touch, he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk past Tyrell in the direction of Flipper sitting on the bed. The growling has stopped moments ago, but Elliot was worried the dog was still upset.

 

“Thanks for your concern,” He mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. If he played it off like he didn’t care, reject his mate, and avoid further contact then this would go away. It would all go away.

 

But it wasn’t the reality.

 

Tyrell quickly reached out and roughly grabbed a hold of Elliot’s upper arm, jerking him to stop walking but not enough to cause him to fall. Elliot was startled immediately and flinched before freezing up. He was afraid of moving and causing Tyrell to tighten his grasp on his arm. He stood adjacent to him with his back to the door and eyes on the floor, hiding his face. His cheeks felt warm and flushed in mortification as his dog started growling once again.

 

“If you won’t accept a position with me at E Corp then you should try and maintain your position at Allsafe. You should continue to take your suppressants and avoid what we just discussed.” Tyrell suggested. It wasn’t necessarily an order, but it had the implication.

 

He was sure that Tyrell had a hand in the unexpected “drug tests” at Allsafe. He must be punishing him for not accepting his job offer and ignoring their imprinting.

 

The words “you can’t tell me what to do” went unsaid. Elliot had to end this conversation now. Forget about preserving his dignity. That was out the window.

 

His body was craving a fix. Something that would take the edge off. He had to find Shayla and hope she still had some left. Or another dealer. There was probably one right around the corner.

 

Elliot’s hands started shaking once again even while Tyrell held his arm still. He wasn’t sure if the blond saw it or not, but he let go of his arm and cleared his throat.

 

“I like knowing the location of my mate.” He said quietly. Most things Tyrell said had purpose and meaning behind them. This almost sounded like a slip of the tongue. Elliot finally looked up from the floor to meet his gaze in confusion and slightly turned his body toward him.

 

He wasn’t speaking about his wife. Elliot and he had imprinted. Polyamorous imprinting was not common. Although some omegas, betas, and alphas had polyamorous relationships, imprinting with more than one person was a 0.005% chance. He was obviously talking about Elliot.

 

“I don’t want to be followed,” Elliot replied before he could stop himself. Fsociety’s plan was still going to happen. It had to happen. Especially after tonight. He just had to explain to them his new plan. Shit. He had to get to them before Mr. Robot continued without him and killed innocent employees.

 

Fortunately for Elliot, Tyrell was basically a mind reader because he started to walk toward the door but not before glancing over his shoulder with a (fake?) smile.

 

“Since you’re acknowledging imprinting,” He said quickly before Elliot could interject. Shit. “I will respect your boundaries.” The “for now” was heavily implied as he reached for the door knob and pulled open the apartment door. “Bonsoir, Elliot.” He chuckled and disappeared around the corner of the hall.

 

Cringing, Elliot faced the door and wished he had never done such a thing God dammit. This had just gotten even more complicated. They were not mates. They were not mates.

 

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at Flipper wagging its tail happily on the bed and wondered if dogs had mates too. He should’ve masked himself as a dog.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted it. Here it is! Hopefully, it does not disappoint! 
> 
> So far, I am keeping most of the events in the show the same, but the Shayla/Elliot never happened. And Tyrell does not end up fucking that guy. I think he could've hacked his phone in 100+ other ways. But whatever!
> 
> Thanks for reading! More interest (kudos/comments) will summon another addition.
> 
> Keep up with me (and yell at me!) on tumblr at checkmat3y.tumblr.com! I enjoy talking to you guys!


End file.
